


Dada?

by AnjuSchiffer



Series: Adventures of A Todd [2]
Category: Maribat - Fandom
Genre: Dad!Jason, F/M, MariBat, Mom!Marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjuSchiffer/pseuds/AnjuSchiffer
Summary: Babies can always recognize their parents, but what if they are used to seeing one version of their parent over the other? Thanks to Jason always forgetting to take off his helmet, his daughter only recognizes one person as her father: Red Hood
Relationships: Jasonette - Relationship, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd
Series: Adventures of A Todd [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691359
Comments: 18
Kudos: 461





	Dada?

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost, I want to thank Cass (form the Maribat server) for letting me use her concept that inspired me to write this, so Cass, this is for you!
> 
> Second, I want to thank the Maribat server for allowing me to meet such amazing people 💕

Jason closed the window behind him as he let the wave of alert flush out of him.

He was finally home.

Covered in sweat and reeking of it, he slumped into the sofa, letting himself relax and melt into the cool fabric.

He heard a giggle from the door, causing Jason to smile underneath his helmet. He got up and made his way to his wife, noticing their bundle of joy in her arms. 

“Welcome back.” Marinette said, kissing his helmet, Jason chuckling.

“Glad to be home.” Jason turned to his daughter, the gurgling baby reaching for her father. “Dada!”

“Nice to see you too Pixie.”

“Dinners almost done.” Marinette handed the baby over to Jason, Jason quickly balancing the baby with one arm. “But I need both hands to finish it, so play with Bridgette until I finish.” With that, Marinette went back to the kitchen to finish preparing dinner, Jason turning over to Bridgette.

“So what should we play? ‘Dress Up’ with mommy’s fabrics or ‘Steal Food Until Mommy Catches Us’?” Jason watched as his daughter simply giggled at both ideas, her eyes leading first to the bedroom and then the kitchen. “ 'Dress Up' it is!”

* * *

“-yes, I agree the color complimented her, but that doesn’t mean you have to use it to play with her.” Marinette sighed, placing Bridgette in her high chair and placing her plate on the table.

Tonight’s dinner: pasta with vegetables on the side.

Dessert: strawberry cake.

“I know you hate it when we play dress up, but wouldn’t you do the same if you were surrounded by piles of fabrics and accessories?”

Marinette avoided Jason’s eyes as a pout made her way to her face, Jason grinning that he had won this round.

“That aside, how do you plan on eating with your helmet on?” Marinette said with a giggle, Jason realizing he never took it off after getting home.

Taking it off and setting it to the side, he watched as Bridgette looked around the kitchen, her mouth quivering.

“ _Mon chou_ , what’s wrong?” Marinette asked, feeling worry spread.

“Dada?” Bridgette asked, continuing to scan the kitchen. The two adults looked at each other before Mari burst into laughter as Jason was hurt by his own blood.

“Pixie, it’s me,” Jason pointed to himself, “Da da,” he pronounced slowly.

“No.” Bridgette said, causing Mari to clutch her stomach, laughter not subsiding anytime soon.

“I’m Dada.” Jason insists, but Bridgette tells him he was wrong.

The banter went on between adult and baby for what seemed an hour until Jason finally gave up when Bridgette wailed one last ‘no’ and proceeded to cry.

With a sigh, Jason reached for his helmet and put it back on, watching as his daughter came to a quick halt when she saw Red Hood back in her view.

“Dada!” She squealed, reaching out for her father, who picked her up and placed her on his lap.

“Seems like you’re going to have to wait a while to eat.” Marinette said, picking up her empty plate.

Jason sighed as he watched Mari feed their daughter, his stomach growling louder with each pasta Bridgette ate.

“Seems like it.”

Sensing her father’s sadness, Bridgette squashed a pasta to his helmet.

“Eat.” She said, causing her parents to laugh.

“Thanks Pixie. I appreciate the food.” Jason said, nuzzling his helmet against her cheek. “Love you too.”


End file.
